User blog:R.I.P Yuri/Ultimate Fan-Fiction
Okay, guys. I haven't done a blog post in a long time, but I just had an "Eureka!" moment. I was thinking of creating the "Ultimate fanfiction". By that, I mean I was thinking about creating a fanfic that merges multiple Call of Duty game plots into one big plot (along with characters from other worlds, and original characters I make up off the top of my head). It works like this: a random time anamoly causes multiple universes within Call of Duty (and other worlds) to merge into one huge universe, causing many characters from many games in the COD universe (as well as other universes) into one huge universe. That being said, the stage is set for a war of multiple universes! Also, this fanfiction seeks to answer what happened to characters in the Call of Duty series whose fates were left unknown (ex: Marcus Burns, Gregori Weaver, etc.) List of characters from the multiple universes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare arc 1. John Price 2.John "Soap" MacTavish 3. Paul Jackson 4. Lt. Vasquez 5. Gaz 6. Simon "Ghost" Riley 7. Shepherd 8. MacMillan 9. Marcus Burns 10. Kamarov 11. Nikolai 12. Vladimir Makarov 13. Alexi (Alternatively, Alexei) 14. Sandman 15. Derek "Frost" Westbrook Ellis (he got married in another story) 16. Griggs 17.Gary "Roach" Sanderson 18. Khaled Al-Assad Call of Duty: Black Ops arc 1. David Mason 2. Alex Mason 3. Frank Woods 4. Salazar 5.Chloe "Karma" Lynch 6. Farid 7. Raul Menendez 8. Josefina Menendez 9. Jason Hudson 10.Grigori Weaver 11. Lev Kravchenko 12. Nikita Dragovich 13. Viktor Reznov Call of Duty: Ghosts arc 1. David "Hesh" Walker 2. Logan Walker (even though I killed him off in a previous story) 3. Gabriel Rorke 4. Diego Almagro 5.Victor Ramos 6. Elias T. Walker 7. Baker 9. Kyra Mosley Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare arc 1. Gideon 2. Jack Mitchell 3. Jonathan Irons 4. Will Irons 5. Joker 6. Ilona 7. Knox Original characters 1. Olivia Burns-Wife of Marcus Burns 2. Laura Wallcroft-Wife of Gideon Wallcroft 3. Gideon Wallcroft-A character resulting from the blending of "Gideon" with the name "Wallcroft" 4. Petra Pudovkin-Russian high school graduate and member of Task Force RAVEN (and daughter of MW3 character Leonid Pudovkin ) 5. Lev Raskov-Former GRU agent turned vigilante and MEDUSA operative 6. Aurora Burns-Daughter of Olivia and Marcus Burns 7. Theresa Wallcroft-Daughter of Gideon and Laura Wallcroft 8. Max Wallcroft-Son of Gideon and Laura Wallcroft and brother of Theresa 9. Sherry Mitchell-Daughter of Jack Mitchell 10. Kjia Raskov-BFF of Olivia Burns and wife of Lev Raskov 11. Doug Harris-Field commander of MEDUSA 12. Allison Mason-Daughter of David Mason and granddaughter of Alex Mason 13. Daniel "Tank" Ellis-Son of Derek and Sheryl Ellis 14. Sheryl Ellis-Wife of Derek "Frost" Ellis 15. Jackl "Goblin" Holloway-Newest ATLAS Corporation recruit (he joins alongside Mitchell) 16. Oleg Makarov-Newest ATLAS Corporation recruit and son of Vladimir Makarov 17. Vladimira Makarov-Member of ATLAS and daughter of Vladimir Makarov 18. Guillermo Villafranca-Spaniard and member of Task Force Odin, the Federation Army's counterpart of Task Forces 141 and MEDUSA Creative additions\deviations from the actual storylines of those COD plots 1. Marcus Burns is married 2. Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson don't get killed by Shepherd and Shepherd doesn't betray the team (in other words, he's not the bad guy). 3.'' Advanced Warfare's Sentinel Task Force is replaced with Task Force MEDUSA 4. Jack Mitchell doesn't betray ATLAS immediately after Jonathan Irons's little coverup. Rather, he and Gideon both stay by Irons' side until the point where he declares war on the entire world. 5. Ilona is killed off and Petra Pudovkin replaces her. 6. ATLAS Corporation is founded much earlier in the timeline 7. Atlas Corporation is revelaed to be directly involved in the Ghosts' mission to kill Diego Almagro. In fact, the mission to kill Diego Almagro in this story is revealed to be a joint operation between the US Army, the Ghosts, and Atlas. 8. Atlas is also discovered to be involved in both the Second Russian Civil War and World War III (in the Modern Warfare arc). 9. Jack Mitchell is revealed to have a family. 10. Jack Holloway, not Mitchell, defects from ATLAS Corporation after discovering ATLAS Corporation's little coverup. 11. The coverup by Irons itself is different: instead of covering up a terrorist attack and letting it happen, Irons is revealed to have committed "secret acts of treason" against America. These include ordering a member of his own men to shoot down a US Marine helicopter and covering it up so the Marines can be killed by the nuke, covertly hacking the DSM, allowing the Russians to invade the United States of America, as well as other things. 12. The Federation is less anti-American than it is in ''Ghosts. 13. In 2011, Makarov attempts to goad Khaled Al-Assad into setting off the nuke that kills 30,000 men "in the blink of an eye." When that doesn't work, he does it himself. 14. Vladimir Makarov is also revealed to have a family. 15. Raul Menendez is drafted into the Federation's Armed Forces instead of founding Cordis Die. 16. The Federation has its own counterpart of Task Force 141 and Task Force MEDUSA, named Task Force Odin 17. Makarov's false flag operation to start a war between the United States of America and Russia is a blend of the October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks and the April 28, 2055 Terrorist Attacks (details currently undetermined). 18. Makarov's terrorist attacks lead to his own children turning against him. 20. Jack Mitchell loses his prosthetic arm differently from Advanced Warfare; instead of Irons destroying the prosthetic arm in an ATLAS prison camp, it gets crushed under a destroyed airplane and destroyed. 21. In the ATLAS prison camp, the guards are a mixture of abusive and humane, instead of entirely abusive 22. In an early part of the Modern Warfare arc, the Second Russian Civil War is replaced by a Second Chinese Civil War, which begins with a Nationalist loyalist attempting to kill the Communist Chinese president. 23. The Middle Eastern Conflict is actually a war between Israel and an Islamic regime known as New Dawn, not OpFor vs. the United States. 24. In the Modern Warfare arc, a ''lot ''of things are changed. Tell me what you guys think. Category:Blog posts